Take your fun
by Korydwen
Summary: Oneshot. Set place during warrior. Chloe POV. " I don't want to start an other operatta, but really, it seems to me that the entire universe conspirates against me."
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everybody ! Some Chlollie fans still here ? I just found this in my hard drive and I thought it wasn't so bad. So this is an other version of that famous night (yes THAT one ! ) It's from Chloe POV and I like to think it's fun. Please tell me if you liked it !_**

* * *

**Take your Fun  
**

My life sucks. I don't want to start an other operatta, but really, it seems to me that the entire universe conspirates against me.

For once I had a date, the first one since Jimmy death, it turned out to be a huge disaster. For once I had the full attention of a great guy, he turned out to be an eleven years old kid under a magic spell and tried to kill me. My life definitively sucks. And I could really use a little break. If anyone hears me up there, I just say...

I decide to bury my head into work and come back to the security of my Watchtower. Here, I'm in control. I can see everything, everywhere, but no one can see me. No one can reach me. And no one can hurt me. I decide who I let in. I'm safe.

When I push the doors open, I hear the slight whistle of an arrow passing near me and sticking in the target. I flinch, surprised to find someone here at this time of the night. Then I see him. In a black tshirt and jeans, his bow at hand, he's practicing. Hell ! This guy is hot even when he doesn't try to. But I don't let my mind go to this way. I took off my coat and hang it up, wondering why is he practicing here.

It's not as if he couldn't practice in his own training room at the clocktower ! He seems to be here a lot lately, stopping by with coffee, or take out for lunches, even dinners. And when he's not here, he keeps sending me emails and texts all day. He always uses business as an excuse to entice the conversation, but then he manages to start a banter and we can go on for hours. Not that I'm complaining, but yet I can't help but think it's really weird.

If it was for any other guy, I would think he's hitting on me. But he's Oliver Queen, billionnaire CEO of Queen Industry and playboy bachelor. There's no way that Oliver Queen of all people could hit on me !

I try not to read a lot into this. He probably is grateful towards me for bringing him back from the gutter and tries to be a good friend. Or maybe he feels safer here too... Anyway, it feels nice having a friend to hang out with and not being alone anymore.

I pour myself a glass of scotch and sit on the sofa, kicking my shoes off. With him, I don't need to pretend. I know all his darkest secrets and he knows mines. I saw him at his worst and he did it too.

So, when he asks me if I had a rough day, I don't deny. I even admit that I can't remember the last time I had fun. How pathetic ! But I don't care. It's not as I would want to impress him anyway.

« I don't think anyone can fault you for being on edge, Chloe, he says. Hell, if anyone can relate it's me. I get it. »

I snorted. Yeah, sure ! He give up on everything, drinking himself into oblivion, drowning into selfpity when I stayed to keep the fort on my own.

« Yeah, you can. »

He stares at me for a moment. As if I could read in his eyes, I understand he's right. He cans relate on the culpability, the regret, the bad conscious, the loneliness. We dealt with the consequencies of our choices in a very different way but yet, we suffered as much. I smile at him.

« You know, he starts aiming an arrow, sometimes you got to take your fun where you can get it. And Sometimes... it's right in front of your face. »

The arrow hits the center of the target. He turns toward me once again.

« You just have to want to see it. »

I sip on my glass, letting his words seek in. Well, keeping myself busy with work and hiding in my tower, I don't meet a lot of occasions to have fun. Am I really so pathetic ?

« Come on, he says gently with a smile. »

I smile at him too. Archery lesson, really ? Is this Oliver Queen definition of fun ? I would have think of something more... intense. Like kicking some bad guys, partying,... having sex. But who am I to judge ? And it's not like he would propose to share any of those activities with me, right ? Then I think of his previous words : _« You got to take your fun where you can get it. » _And right now, I can get an archery lesson. Ok, let's have some fun, then !

So I take him on his offer. I put the glass down, sit up and walk directly towards him. Bare foot, I feel really short next to him but I don't care. I take his bow and I position my hands on it. Suddenly, he's hovering over me. His torso against my back, his arms around me, he's correcting my stance with slow moves. He's close. So close that I can feel his heat body through our clothes. His hands are soft against my skin. In an effort to distract myself from his sudden proximity, I ask him how do I know when to let go the arrow.

« It's all about your heart. Just listen. Right there in between the beats. »

Why do I think he is not talking about archery right now ? His voice is low and a little husky, and his hot breath against my skin sends shivers in the back of my neck. The tension in the room seems to have increase and my throat is suddenly very dry. When his fingers brush mines, I feel a heat wave in my stomach in anticipation. He lets his right hand drop on my hip.

« That's when you let go.»

Oh My God ! He's really hitting on me, right ? It might be a dream. A real weird one. So many weird things can't happen in a single day. Or he might have too much drinks. Ok, keep calm, Sullivan ! Try to act nonchalent ! I gulp and try to focus on the target. Then I release the arrow.

Bulleye ! I turn toward him smiling proudly. But his face wears no trace of smile. He's staring at me, his eyes dark with... is this lust ? I can't believe it. But his previous words echo in my head.

_It's right in front of your face._

_Let go._

His left hand makes its way up from my hip towards my shoulder, ligthly stroks my hair then cups my cheek, then I decide it's time to let go and take my fun.

* * *

**_So English isn't my first language and I'm sure it might have some grammar or spelling mistakes but I hope you liked it anyway !_**


	2. Morning After

**It appears that I wrote a sequel to this one from Ollie POV. I wasn't very happy with it but now It seems ok. Let me know if you liked it :)**

Morning After

POV Oliver

The light of the sun passed through my eyelids, I didn't feel like waking up already. I remembered the events of last night and the feeling of happiness before falling asleep with Chloe in my arms. I smiled and I turned in the bed, my arm reaching forward to cuddle against her. But I only met the cold sheet. I frowned. I hadn't planned to wake up on my own. I brushed off the bad feeling that suddenly invaded my mind and got up.

I noticed the pile of clothes folded on the chair and dressed quickly. Then I took the stairs towards the command center where I noticed Chloe, eyes fixed on her screens. I smiled at myself, ignoring the alarm bells ringing in my head.

When she noticed me, she smiled too.

« Morning Casanova ! Care to left the bed to go working ? »

I smiled even more, relieved that she acted her usual way with me.

« Wouldn't want to burn my cover ! »

She laughed then got up from her chair to walk towards me. My heart sank and I couldn't help my smile to grow even larger as I walked to meet her.

She stopped near the printer to take some documents then tossed them in my hands.

« These are the informations you asked me yesterday, she says, walking back towards her desk. Everything seems normal but you should look at them just in case. »

I was so disappointed by her reaction that I couldn't manage to reply. My chest grown tight as I suddenly realised she was pretending that nothing happened between us. I was relieved she couldn't read the hurt crossing my face, as I was sure I couldn't hide it right now. I needed a full minute to recover and manage a sentence.

« Hum, Chloe... about that night...

-Yeah, it was nice having fun, she cuts me with a smile. »

She quickly grabbed her purse and started walking towards the doors.

« I have to go. See you later ? »

Great ! She was avoiding me. I run my fingers in my hair in frustration. She thought it was a one night stand. And for the first time in my life, that was not what I planned.

I checked my phone every minute all day hoping for a message from Chloe. But I didn't receive one. As the night went on, I decided to text her just to check the currents missions the other League members were in. She answered me her usual and professional way, like nothing ever happened between us and my heart sank. I tasted the passion of her kisses, I tasted the heat of her body and I needed more. I tasted the possibility of a relationship with her and I known for sure that was what I wanted. So, I decided to wait one more day for her to got her mind with the idea.

The day after, she was guiding me during patrol and we quickly fell into our usual banter. She seemed more relaxed than the day before, so I came back to the watchtower after patrol. She noted the scratch I got on my cheek and she went to grab the urgency kit she kept here. Even she was trying to act nonchalant I felt the tension radiating from her body. Surrounded by her scent, the closeness of her body, the anxious look she wore, I grabbed her hand, stopping her move. She seemed stunned for a second before I took her towards my chest and kissed her fervently. She moaned in my mouth and her fingers were already running in my hair.

Few hours later, as I layed down with Chloe in my arms, feeling the sleep taking over me, I wanted to clarify the situation and asked hesitantly.

« Chloe, we need to talk about what just happened between us...

-Shush, she cut me with her fingers on my lips. Don't worry Ollie, we're on the same page you and me. No labels, no promises. We're just having fun.»

She sealed our implicit deal with a kiss and my heart sank one more time. But I managed a smile which never reach my eyes.


End file.
